Where's my Happy Ending?
by musicbuddy
Summary: Eclipse Spoilers. This is a songfic using the song Happy Ending by Mika to show how I think Jacob was feeling at the end of Eclipse.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight (I wish!) the amazing book by Stephenie Meyer or Happy Ending by Mika (also amazing!).

This is my first fanfic and I hope people will read it and like it. When I finished Eclipse I was listening to the new Mika cd and when I heard this song I really liked it so I listened to it again and realized it was perfect for describing how I think Jacob was feeling. I've listened to this song at least a hundred times since last night and it's my current favorite. I think it would be best to listen to the song first if you've never heard it before then read this and then together if you want. Enjoy!

**Happy Ending**

Jacob's pov

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever,  
Then live the rest of our life  
But not together.

Sitting on the edge of the cliff I can feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. My Beautiful, sweet Bellas leaving me. I can't bear the pain inside, I can't see a future for myself. I need Bella by my side loving me.

Wake up in the morning,  
Stumble on my life,  
Can't get no love,  
Without sacrifice.  
If anything should happen,  
I guess I wish you well,  
Hmm a little bit of heaven,  
with a little bit of hell.

This is the hardest story,  
That I've ever told,  
No hope or love or glory,  
Happy endings,  
Gone, for ever more,  
I, feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I, wasted every day.

I told Bella I would be good. All I want is for her to be happy. If sacrificing my part in her life is whats best I will. I love her to much to hurt her anymore. I will always remember our kiss, when she finally realized she loved me. It's a beacon of light in the darkness of her leaving. I can't ever love anyone the way I love her and I wish that we had more time together. I wasted chances to convince her, now I'll never be with her.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,**  
**No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever,  
We live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Two o'clock in the morning,  
Something's on my mind,  
Can't get no rest,  
Keep walking around.  
If I pretend that nothing  
Ever went wrong,  
I can get to my sleep,  
I can think that we just carried on.

This is the hardest story,  
That I've ever told,  
No hope or love or glory,  
Happy Endings,  
Gone for ever more,  
I, feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I, wasted every day.

I don't know how she can love something made of marbel, or how she can choose to be with him forever. I can't stop thinking about her! I can accept she chose him, at least, but I can't get over the fact that she is going to be one of them. Hard and cold, a predator, never again my Bella. The only way I can find peace, if only for a few short moments, is to pretend she chose me and that shes here as she should be.

[Oh I This is the way you left me,  
[Feel as if I'm wastingI'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love no glory,  
No happy ending  
[And I This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever,  
[Wasted every day And live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

Little bit of love.

Little bit of love,

[Little bit of love,  
Little bit of love,  
Little bit of love  
Little bit of love  
Little bit of love  
Little bit of love  
Little bit of love  
Little bit of love (x7)

I, feel as if i'm wasting,  
And I, wasted every day,  
Hey, hey, hey, hey,

I'm a broken shell of what I was. I'm filled with love for her and I feel as if I'm wasting away all by myself. I can't let this happen I have to escape to my hiding place from feeling, my other form. I just want everyone to leave me alone. Maybe I'll neve return, I'll stay like this. Maybe, I can run far enough to never hear from anyone again. Always thinking about what could have been my happy ending.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we loved,  
Like it's for ever,  
And live the rest of our lives,  
But not together.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we loved,  
Like it's forever,  
And live the rest of our lives,  
But not together.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.

How did you like it? He may be a tiny bit out of character but this is how I see him. Please review honestly and I'm completely open to constructive critisism this is my first fic and I want it to be the best it can be (and future fics if I write them). I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes I checked it over but I may have missed things if you see something please tell me. Thanks )


End file.
